Universitas Gadjah Macan
by Riel Rozenfeld
Summary: Beli sarung dalem pastik. Langsung baca aja, cantik :3 For AV! AC! AND!


**- Universitas Gadjah Macan –**

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

_Warning_: **OOC, AU, alur gak jelas, ancur-lebur, berantakan, mending jangan dibaca.**

**Bagi yang tetep mau baca, **

**semoga terhibur!**

_**HAPPY READING**_

"Hoaaaam." Zetsu ngulet dibarengi uapan yang pait-pait asem, baunya. Cukup dengan ngulet, bahagia itu sederhana, sebenarnya. Menengok jam beker, masih jam 8 pagi. Sedangkan jam masuk kuliah hari ini sekitar jam 1 siang.

"Tidur lagi aaah." Zetsu item angkat bicara.

Zetsu ngulet lagi, dan tertidur lagi beberapa detik kemudian.

.

(9-.-)9

.

Universitas Gadjah-Macan di jantung kota Konoha lumayan masyhur meski tak semasyhur Masyhur S. eh, Mansyur dan Kapten Masyhur, eh, Damsur. Eh ko ribet gini. Maksudnya, meski Universitas Gadjah-Macan tak semasyhur UI dan ITB, UGM termasuk PTS yang cukup dikenal masyarakat. Logo kampus ini bergambar gadjah dan macan yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

Gimana gandengannya, pikir sendiri aja.

.

Takdir persahabatan mempertemukan Akatsuki di sana. Dalam satu kampus mereka menuntut ilmu dengan baik. Sekarang udah masuk semester tiga.

.

(9-.-)9

.

"_All praises be to Jashin, the God who had given an awesome face to me_…" Hidan membuka diskusi kelas dengan suara lantang sambil cengengesan.

Maklum, kekeukeuhan ambisinya buat jadi moderator akhirnya terkabulkan. Yah, mau siapa lagi? Di antara ke lima orang dalam kelompoknya, cuma Hidan yang punya _self-confident_ dan _self management_ di atas rata-rata.

Itachi jadi pemateri, gaya dan cara ngomong doi emang lebih pas jadi itu, sih. Sok formal kalo tampil di depan kelas. Sambil ngelipet tangan di dada, dan gitu keriputnya juga ikut embut-embutan. Belagu gitu kan malah jadi sebel orang liatnya. Nggak se-komunikatif Hidan yang emang seorang penyiar radio lokal.

Kakuzu, doi suka gelagepan kalo tampil depan banyak orang. Dan emang suaranya kurang jelas artikulasinya. Mungkin karena kebekep cadar kali ya. Repot lah pokoknya. Kakuzu jadi notulen.

Sasori, dia pemateri. Sama kayak Itachi, Sasori kalo ngomong formal abis. Doi anaknya pinter, pake kacamata, badan tegap berbalut kemeja dan celana panjang simpel nan rapi jali. Dan keformalannya itu memang asli dari sononya, bukan sok dan belagu kayak Itachi.

.

Ya?

Apa?

Tobi?

Tuh, liat.

Dalam kondisi sedang berada di depan kelas dan ditonton teman-temannya, Tobi malah merem-merem keenakan dan ketawa pelan sesekali.

Tobi ngilik kuping pake bulu ayam kemoceng yang kebetulan jatuh melayang-layang dan mendarat di sampingnya.

Kalo kupingnya sendiri, sih mending. Nggak ganggu ketentraman orang lain. Nah ini, dia ngilik kupingnya si Hidan yang lagi konsen-konsennya jadi moderator. Alhasil, perhatian anak sekelas yang udah fokus ke diskusi jadi berantakan gara-gara Hidan ngakak di tengah pembicaraan.

"Ihihihik." Tobi cekikikan.

.

Mr. Sarutobi si dosen kutilan cuma manggut-manggut sambil elus-elus janggut menyimak mereka.

"_Okay, class. Now we'll discuss about how to make a conducive circumstance in English learning_…"  
>Lanjut Hidan membahana.<p>

.

(9-.-)9

.

Akatsuki yang sejak dulu selalu bersama, tak dapat dipungkiri kuatnya ikatan persahabatan mereka. Bahkan sampai ke perguruan tinggi, mereka sulit dipisahkan.

Pein, doi anak Psikologi. Biar gitu-gitu, jangan dikira men. Doi sesungguhnya punya cita-cita sangat mulia: pengen jadi psikolog. Psikolog kece ber-_piercing_ (yang kekeceannya nggak melebihi autor), biar bisa ngobatin orang-orang depresi akut akibat beratnya persoalan hidup yang menerpa.

Hm. Sungguh mulia.

Konan, rupanya tertarik mendalami ilmu kedokteran gigi. Konan ngerasa miris dan prihatin banget ngeliat barisan gigi Kisame. Udah item, baunya bisa bikin Apriyani tobat solat tahajud. Makanya, Konan mo jadi dokter gigi aja biar bisa ngobatin orang yang giginya kayak Kisame.

Hidan, Itachi, Sasori, Tobi dan Kakuzu, mereka mahasiswa sableng di Fakultas Pendidikan. Dengan jurusan yang sama, kelasnya pun sama. Mereka berlima mendalami satu disiplin ilmu: Sastra-Inggris. Wih, keren.

Deidara. Ngg.. Deidara anak Fakultas Teknik, tepatnya di bidang Fisika-Nuklir. Kereen!

.

Dan Zetsu…doi satu fakultas ama Kisame. Zetsu dan Kisame sama-sama anak PAPER (Pakultas Pertanian), tapi beda jurusan. Kakuzu di Perlindungan Tanaman, dan Kisame… Pasti tau dong jurusan apa.

Yap, Perikanan.

Kapan lagi coba, Akatsuki jadi pinter-pinter gini. Jangan dinistain mulu, ah. Kasian.

.

(9-.-)9

.

Zetsu tertunduk lesu di pojok ruangan. Dia nggak peduli apa yang lagi dibahas dosennya di depan kelas. Membuat pestisida organik, entah apalah itu, Zetsu cuek aja. Ia terus membenamkan kepalanya.

Ada yang lagi dipikirin Zetsu saat ini. Sakura Haruno. Oh Tuhan, hari Valentine akan tiba. Dan hubungannya dengan Sakura, anak kedokteran semester satu itu, udah kayak gantungan kunci di tasnya anak TK yang udah mau lepas bandulnya. Terlupakan, nyaris kandas.

Bukan, bukannya aku takut akan kehilangan dirimu. Maksudnya, bukan karena Zetsu kurang mencintai Sakura, sehingga intensitas perhatiannya pada gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu itu memudar. Justru doi cinta mati, malahan. Tapi sungguh Zetsu hanyalah pemuda cupu pecinta tanaman, yang suka pake jaket kepompong pemberian engkongnya di kampung. Cuma pemuda sederhana yang suka salah tingkah kalo udah di deket pacarnya. Tiap Sakura manggil Zetsu dari jauh, pas Zetsu lagi sibuk sama laptopnya, Zetsu langsung buang laptopnya (karena reflek kaget, mungkin), dan dengan serta merta menyambit, eh menyambut kedatangan pujaan hatinya itu. Dengan senyum dan tampang yang seolah berujar _ada apa, sayang?_

.

Kok lebay gitu, ya?

Yah, yang namanya cinta, pasti susah jelasinnya. Gimana sih kamu.

Intinya, menurut _survey_, kalo cowok udah bener-bener cinta, biasanya jadi banyak salah gitu kayak si Zetsu. Sulit mengendalikan emosinya.

Dan, selain itu, belakangan ini tampaknya Sakura lagi deket sama temen seangkatannya di fakultas kedokteran. Adeknya Itachi, namanya Sasuke. Dia sungguh sangatlah kece (tapi tetep nggak ngalahin autor), dan kaya pula. Jauh beda lah sama Zetsu yang cuek sama penampilan. Tapi kok Sakura mau ya jadi ceweknya? Entahlah. Ooh. Mungkin karena Zetsu dulu cakep. Nggak kayak sekarang yang awut-awutan dan kumel gara-gara pacaran mulu ama taneman.

Lanjut.

Zetsu udah tau perihal kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke, tapi Zetsu nggak mau ngamuk-ngamuk ke Sakura hanya karena dia _jealous_. Meskipun Zetsu punya hak, karena Sakura kan pacarnya.

.

Zetsu galau. Pikiran Zetsu berkecamuk:

.

_Ra… Gue harus ngasih apa ke elo entar pas Valentine? :(_

_._

_Zetsu putih: Lo bikin surprise, dong! Yang bener tapi. Jangan yang ecek-ecek. Biar bisa jadi kenangan, dan Sasuke pun dilupakan!_

_._

_Zetsu item: Udaah, tinggalin aja tuh cewek. Dia nyelingkuhin elo kan? Hahahak kasian. Cewek masih banyak di luar sana! Cemen lo, ah!_

.

"Aaaaaaaaaakh!"

Zetsu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sebelum akhirnya dilempar spidol oleh pak Minato −yang daritadi merhatiin Zetsu yang rempong sendiri.

"Bletaaaaaaak!"

.

(9-.-)9

.

Hari ini libur kuliah, dan Zetsu masih uring-uringan di kosannya memikirkan nasib hubungannya sama Sakura. Zetsu memutuskan untuk menelpon Sakura, sekadar menanyakan kabarnya.

.

"Halo, Ra."  
>"Ya, halo?" Sakura ngejawab di ujung sana.<p>

"Err.. Ra, elo.. sehat?" Zetsu gugup sampe keringetan. Padahal cuma di telpon.

"Oh, gue sehat, kok. -Eh, sori, Zet, gue lagi _deadline_ tugas nih, buat besok…"

"O-oh, ya udah, syukur deh kalo lo sehat. Sori ya gue ganggu…"

"…" Sakura nggak ngejawab.

"Bye, Ra…−Tut tut tut tut."

Zetsu masuk angin, eh menutup telponnya.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia menghela napas panjang di ujung sana.

.

(9-.-)9

.

Valentine tinggal 2 hari lagi. Keganjilan sikap Zetsu akhir-akhir ini bener-bener udah nggak bisa dibiarin. Parah banget.

Mau makan, dia lesu. Di kampus, lesu. Tidur, lesu. Tampang, madesu.

Dan malem ini, eh, itu, Akatsuki bakal rapat di markas untuk menginterogasi Zetsu. (Bagus yak kata-kata gue. Berima, gitu.)

.

"Zet! Zetsu! Jangan ngelamun mulu!" Kakuzu ngejitak kepala Zetsu keras-keras. Tapi tidak digubris. Padahal biasanya Zetsu ngelawan, trus ngegigit tangannya.

"Kenapa sih lo, Zet?" Itachi memegang jidat Zetsu, kali aja dia demam.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Zetsu?" Sasori anak teladan turut khawatir.

"Jangan nunggu sampe gue ledakin bom nuklir disini, ya…" ujar Deidara geram.

Hening sejenak, Zetsu menghela napas. Putus asa.

"Hhh~"

"Gue putus aja kali, ya, sama Sakura..." Zetsu berujar dengan tatapan nanar.

Pein langsung ngejambak rambut Zetsu. "Hah? Kenapaah?" ujar Pein lebay. Jiwa psikolognya menghilang entah kemana pada saat itu.

"Selama ini elo sama dia kan baek-baek aja, cocok-cocok aja, sekarang kenapa lo mo putus?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"Cocok apanya? Iya sih, gue emang masih cinta banget sama dia. Tapi, gue rasa hubungan kita sekarang udah nggak bagus buat diterusin lagi. Kayaknya Sakura udah bosen sama gue…" ujar Zetsu lemes. Ia senderan di pundak Kisame yang duduk di sebelahnya.

.

"Rambut lo bau, Zet..." Kisame ngendus-ngendus kepala Zetsu yang nebeng di pundaknya. "Ebuset, bau banget rambut lo!" Pein turut mengendus telapak tangan bekas ngejambak Zetsu barusan.

"Masa sih?" Zetsu mengeceknya.

"Ups, sori. Gue baru inget. Gue gak mandi dari awal masuk semester dua…" ujar Zetsu nggak tau diri.

Pein langsung cuci tangan 7x, salah satunya pake tanah.

.

(9-.-)9

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hidan datang sepulang dari siaran. Bersama sekantong gorengan di tangannya. "Ehem. Ada apa ini? Zet, kok lemes? Tadi gue liat Sakura, noh, lagi duduk bedua di pengkolan sama adiknye Itachi. Siape tuh namanye? Sisuke, ye? Atau.. Susuke? Ah, gue lupa." Hidan maen jeplak aja. Zetsu udah ngedenger gitu, makin kecut tampangnya.

"Plakkk!"

Konan langsung nabok pipi Hidan pake bakiak.

"Kalo ngomong liat sikon dikit kek!"

Hidan menyeringai kesakitan memegangi pipinya.

.

(9-.-)9

.

Setelah semua udah tau permasalahannya. Semua pada diem sibuk mikirin ide untuk nyelametin hubungan Zetsu dan Sakura.

Tobi doang yang nggak ikut mikir, karena Tobi lagi seneng maen game PacMan.

Di tengah keheningan, Kisame yang lagi asik mandangin tampang Sasori, dan bertanya-tanya dalem ati, kapankah dia bisa dapetin kegantengan kayak Sasori…

Tiba-tiba Kisame bangkit dari duduknya.

Zetsu yang lagi senderan langsung nyungsep jatoh dari kursi. Gabruk.

"Gue ada ide! Muahahahahahahaha!" Kisame ketawa mendadak. Makin sinting nih orang.

"Ide apaan, Kis? Kalo ngawur, gue jejelin lo pake gigi palsu bekas pake si Chiyo!" Konan udah suudon duluan.

"Serius, Nan. Kan bokapnya Sasori kerja di PLN tuh…"

Kisame nggak ngelanjutin ucapannya.  
>"Nah, terus?"<p>

Akatsuki pun merapatkan tempat duduk mereka.

Kecuali Tobi.

.

(9-.-)9

.

Air muka Zetsu tampak sumringah sekarang. Uyeah.

Mandi plus keramas sampe bersih, udah. Kucek-kucek baju plus daleman-daleman dekil sampe kinclong, udah.

Tinggal merealisasikan rencananya yang udah tersusun rapi bersama Akatsuki.  
>Etapi, gimana caranya Zetsu ngajak si Sakura pergi?<p>

Zetsu pun mikir lagi:

.

"_Yaa, tinggal ajak aje, susye amat! Elo kan masih jadi pacarnya!"_

Zetsu item berkoar.

.

"_Telepon dia sekarang… Tapi ngomongnya yang bener, jangan gugup kayak biasa. Berdoa aja, semoga dia mao lo ajak pegi lagi. Amiin, gitu."_

Zetsu putih ngedukung.

.

Akhirnya, Zetsu pun menelpon Sakura.

"Tuut. Tuut.. Tuut… Tuut…." Zetsu rela nunggu sampe suara mirip kentut itu berubah temponya dari lambat jadi makin cepet.  
>"Tut tut tut tut tut…"<p>

Sakura nggak ngangkat telponnya.

.  
>Sekali lagi.<p>

"Tuut. Tuut.. Tuut…"  
>.<p>

"Halo?" Zetsu ngejimbul. "Ha-halo, Ra…"

"Apa, Zet? Ada apa lagi?" Sakura bertanya dingin.

"Ntar malem kita jalan yuk, Ra? Kan udah lama banget tuh, kita enggak jalan berdua… Mau ya, Ra? Please…" Zetsu merendahkan suaranya.

Sakura diem.

Sebenernya, Sakura juga kangen ama Zetsu. Dan ntar malem, Sakura juga nggak ada acara. Cuma dia udah agak males, hubungannya sama si Zetsu udah terlanjur hambar, pasti bakal awkward suasananya kalo ntar pergi berduaan lagi.

"Mo ngapain emang? Gue males ah." ujar Sakura jutek. Zetsu nggak mau nyerah.

"Sekali ini aja, Ra. Ada yang pengen gue tunjukin ke elo…" katanya penuh harap.

"Nunjukin apaan? Taneman lo yang baru? Atau, pohon anggrek hasil kawin silang? Kalo iya, jujur, Zet, gue males!"

Sakura ngebentak. Ia berusaha menyampaikan unek-uneknya selama ini.

"Enggak, Ra. Sumpah, bukan itu. Elo kenapa sih? Ko jadi galak gitu sama gue…"

"Biarin!"

"Jadi gimana, Ra? Elo mau, kan? Sekali ini aja… Abis itu, terserah elo deh, lo nggak mo jalan sama gue selamanya pun nggak papa…"

Sakura pun mikir. Kasian juga kalo dia nolak lagi. Akhirnya ia pun setuju, "Ya udah, iya, gue mau. Tapi inget, Zet, nggak pake lama!" ancam Sakura.

"Siap, Bu Dokter! Gue jemput elo jam 9 ya…"

Sakura tersipu dipanggil dokter. Ciyee.

Zetsu pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

.

(9-.-)9

.

Badan oke, udah bersih. Zetsu pun dandan abis-abisan sore ini. Rambutnya yang kuyu nan layu, dengan gel ajaib, ia buat rambutnya jadi agak _nyepike_. Tak lupa jaket kepompongnya dia pake. Tapi, ups, Konan memaksanya melepas jaket itu dan menggantinya dengan kemeja plus jeans –yang sengaja dia bawa untuk Zetsu dan itu sungguh _nyetyle_ abis. Zetsu anak PAPER berkaos oblong nan dekil, kini telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang pemuda tampan −pecinta tanaman.

Oh ya, jangan lupa pakai parfum beraroma _cool_ nan seksi.

.

(9-.-)9

.

Melihat Zetsu berpenampilan begitu, Sakura melongo. Antara percaya nggak percaya kalo itu Zetsu si tukang kembang yang ia kenal. Sakura jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Asik.

.

.

Dengan sepeda motornya, tujuan Zetsu adalah ke puncak. Sekitar 2 jam mereka di perjalanan, Sakura udah keburu bete dan ngantuk banget.

"Gila nih anak, malem-malem gini ngajakin ke puncak! Kayak nggak ada waktu laen aja!" pikir Sakura dalem ati.

Zetsu menghentikan laju motornya di jalanan yang gelap banget. Sakura bergidik. "Mo ngapain kita disini eh? Cepetan balik kagak!"

"Tenang, Ra. Elo percaya gue, kan? Gue kan udah bilang, ada yang pengen gue tunjukin ke elo…" ujar Zetsu santai. "Ya nggak mesti disini juga kali! Lagian, apaan sih? Buruan kasih liat gue sekarang, gue mau pulang!" Sakura beneran takut banget karena ini jalan gelapnya udah kayak tempat hunian dedemit dan engkong-engkongnya. Gelaaaaap −nian.

"Sabar dikit dong, Ra… Lo tunggu disini bentar, ya. Gue kebelet pipis, nih." Zetsu berjalan kearah semak-semak. Ia menelpon seseorang.

"Oke, siap!"

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, nampak samar cahaya lampu di bawah sana. Kecil-kecil. Makin lama makin banyak. Sakura terkesiap.

Cahaya itu semakin melebar dan meluas. Sakura menyaksikannya takjub, sekaligus keheranan. Sampai akhirnya, cahaya-cahaya itu tampak membentuk suatu pola. Oh. Lebih mirip abjad!

.

Dari huruf I.

Kemudian L,

dan O, V,

lalu E, Y, O…sampai terbentuk sempurna, menjadi: I LOVE YOU.

.

Setelah itu, dalam sekejap cahaya itu meluas keseluruhan. Itu lampu kota Konoha di malam hari. Dan kini, tempat dimana Sakura berdiri menjadi terang.

Sakura terpaku. Ia sadar, itulah yang ingin Zetsu tunjukkan kepadanya.

Ia membalikkan badannya.

"Happy Valentine, Ra…" Zetsu tersenyum. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Apa-apaan itu, Zet..?"

Sakura berlari ke arah Zetsu, memeluk Zetsu erat-erat.

.

END

.

Maap ya, abal :v

Saya autor angin-anginan dan jarang mampir ke FFn juga.

Ampun kisanak (_ _ )

Kemaren saya iseng buka akun, eh, ada surat undangan pernikahan, dari _Fujisaki Fuun_.

Waktu itu kebetulan saya lagi liburan semester. Demi mengisi kekosongan waktu, jadi saya ikutan aja. Hehe…

.

Reviewnya dong, cantik :3


End file.
